


Why are we friends again?

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Annoyed Seth, Banter, Established Roman/Dean, M/M, PDA, Roman and Dean are new into their relationship aka the honeymoon phase, Shameless Dean, Shield boys on a night out, Smitten Roman, Teasing, and Seth is so done with their obnoxiousness, early shield days, friendship feels, just a fun little drabble, past Seth/Dean hinted, playfulness, slight daddy kink tease, which adds to the fun in all the teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: The Shield boys go for a night out, and Dean and Roman's new romance is making Seth feels like a third wheel. He would be offended if he wasn't a little bit sappy that Dean has finally found the one.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black (past)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Why are we friends again?

Roman grinned when Dean latched onto him again as they walked the small distance from the club towards the corner of the street where their cab would come to pick them up. Those baby blue eyes were gleaming bright and that tongue poked out of Dean’s mouth as he bounced on his two feet, clearly still too excited to be contained. God…Roman adored his boy. 

An annoyed huff from his left side brought Roman’s attention to their third - who had been in the middle of rolling his eyes for the hundredth time in the last hour or so at Dean’s antics. They came to a stop and stood under the dim street lights. Dean wiggled his way into Roman’s arms and laid his head against the bigger man’s chest. Roman’s arms went around his boyfriend instantly as he dropped a gentle kiss against Dean’s hair. 

“I cannot fucking believe what you have turned him into Roman.”

Both heads turned to glare at Seth, but they didn’t stop cuddling. In fact, Seth’s words only promoted Dean to poke his tongue out at his friend childishly. “You are just jealous I never wanted to climb you like a mountain when we went out.”

Seth narrowed his eyes at Dean, then mocked out a laugh. “Ha ha. Very funny. You climbed my mountain plenty. Lets face it Dean, you have always been a little slut.”

An adorable little pout appeared on Dean’s face at Seth’s words, then he turned his head towards Roman and brought his lips against his Samoan boyfriend. “Whatever. Fuck you. You are not gonna shame me for liking dick.”

Roman smiled as Dean pressed his mouth against his, his arms tightening around Dean's lithe frame as the two kissed passionately. “And you are not gonna shame him while I’m standing right here, Rollins.” Roman’s words were uttered out when they finally pulled apart, a dangerous yet playful smirk on his face as he chanced a look at Seth.

Dean’s lips stretched into this wide grin, then he patted Roman’s chest as he said, “Aww. You are so sweet Daddy.”

“UGH…Would you two fucks stop right there?” Seth's face was contorted in utter disgust, which only made the other two men grin at their friend’s expense, before letting comfortable silence fall over them. It only lasted for a few minutes though, because apparently Dean couldn’t behave for more than two seconds.

A deep groan from Roman brought Seth’s attention back to his partners, and his eyes widened when he saw Dean had sneaked a hand inside Roman’s pants and was trying to give his man a handjob right in the open. Seth hissed at them both, trying to get their attention. “Hey! Both of you, knock it the fuck off. What the fuck is your problem Dean?”

Dean let out a little whine but let Roman guide his hand out of his pants, a scowl appeared on his face as he glared at Seth. “You are no fun. And just for that, I’m gonna ride Roman’s dick while you try to sleep. How’s that for ruining my fun?”

The expression on Seth’s face was comical, and Roman resisted the urge to break into a fit of laughter. Seth looked at him, then back at Dean, “You wouldn’t dare…You promised me no fucking while I’m rooming with you guys. And Rome, keep a leash on your fucking brat.”

“Oh kinky. Funny you assume I wouldn’t get ideas from that.”

Roman laughed at Dean’s snarkiness, but then straightened up and brought Dean’s attention back to him. “Easy there, baby boy. Cut Seth here some slack. We don’t want him to murder you while you sleep.”

With a roll of his eyes Dean said, “Come on Ro! He loves me too much. He’s not gonna kill me. You wouldn’t right?”

The sinister smirk Seth gave Dean was both hilarious and a little unsettling. The uneasy expression on Dean’s face as a result provided for grade a amusement. Then Dean pouted up at Roman before burying his face against Roman’s chest. “You’ll protect me.”

Roman laughed when Seth looked at them disgustingly, before letting out a huff. “Whatever. I think I’m gonna go ask Tony if I can stay with him for the night. From now on, I book my own room and your words mean shit.”

Roman shook his head but before he could say a word, their cab arrived. He opened the door for Dean and let his lover get inside. As Roman joined Dean on the backseat he looked up at Seth who wasn’t moving to get inside. “What? You not coming with us?”

Dean’s grinning face came into view as he looked up at Seth, then he rolled his eyes and said, “Come on sourpuss. We’re not gonna fuck in the car. You can come with us.”

Seth looked horrified for a second as he glanced nervously at the cab driver, then realized it was better to not make an argument with Dean considering he had absolutely no filter at all. He let out a deep sigh before mumbling out 'fuck it' as he finally pulled the front door open and got inside.

It only took 5 minutes for Seth to realize he had made a huge mistake. Dean had found his way into Roman's lap, and the big man was a little too happy to accommodate the sea of kisses that were rained upon his mouth. Seth would find it a bit easier to ignore the absolute filth from his friends if they weren't so damn fucking loud. 


End file.
